The Legend of Coldfire
by Alexx Land
Summary: Coldfire, A son of Ignitus's 13th birthday turns from happieness to terror. Gnorcs, attacked and froze every single dragon in a cave where dragons are in hiding. fire got shot by a staff of ice and instead of getting frozen he got powers
1. Frozen

Chapter 1

Frozen.

"Ignitus, I have proposition for you." said a calm, smooth, dark voice from the shadows of the cave.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" The blood red, elder dragon trembled in fear as the silhouette emerged from the chaos black corner. Revealing a tall, intimidating Gnorc.

Ignitus didn't flinch, with a quick flame, the Gnorc was toasted in a matter of seconds. As he looked down he saw a small bundle of baby blue cloth wrapped around something. He grabbed a pointing outwards corner of the blanket to reveal a cute, small, dragonling snuggled with the blanket firmly closing it's scaly eyelids tight. It's red texture brought a warm feeling to his veins. Something waddled playfully into the den.

"Hewo mista ignitwus, wutz the pwoblwem?" withered a small purple dragonling as he blinked in wonder.

"Nothing young one, please go back to sleep, it's very late." said Ignitus to the little purple guy. The dragon waddled back out unhappy. He probably just wanted to play. Ignitus looked back down at the sleeping red dragon only to notice that the dragon looked very much like himself. Could this be his son, he thought to himself in wonder and awe. He regretted that time he met that dragoness at that club. He thought they were in love, things happened. She got captured by Gnorcs, it definitely served her right. He had a son. Was this the time to celebrate or cry? Ignitus made his decision, with permission from Volteer, Cyrl and Terrador he would raise this dragonling to a dragon with care and greatness to continue his name for generations to come.

"WAKE UP FIRE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR TRAINING!" cried an old red dragon in stress.

I didn't want to go to training, too.... tired... ZZZZZzzzz

"WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYK AAAAAAAAAP!"

I shot up, trotted over to the bathroom den and brushed my fangs with a smooth comb. Sprynder was laying down in the clay tub sleeping. I suggested that he woke up, It was awkward and it would be strange and sad if my best friend drowned in a bathtub. I looked at the dirty mirror to see my red face, red eyes, red horns and a red crest. That color was starting to get a little boring. I was very UN-humble and had a lot of pride when ever I won something. Also sort of a sore loser. Today I was turning thirteen, I could start my training as an adventurer just like Sprynder's dad, Spyro. He was the most brave, powerful smart, witty and chickmagnety dragon in the whole universe. I want to do better than him, actually... I don't want to...I need to. I won't kill him and say I tried to save him, that would be terrible... he would win. I'll just prove myself better by beating an unbeatable quest that he can't even beat. I glided raggedly over to the center square of the den. First I had to practice charging at cracked rocks and cardboard mannequins that were shaped as Gnorc's. Since Gnasty Gnorc was resurrected by an evil force; Gnorc's have been attacking our cave and seem to never run out of hideous beasts to throw at us. There were mannequins of dragons popping up now. If I hit one I would have to restart training all over again. I slammed my tough horns into a large boulder and heard it smash to pieces. I looked back at it. The rubble contained crystals of all shapes and color's. I went over and once I touched one It would sparkle and disappear.

I didn't know what happened but it made me feel better every time I touched one, so I continued smashing boulders and collecting strange gems. The whole training was computerized, so I couldn't ask any questions until the training was over. I was supposed to breath fire now. I didn't have a clue of how to so I tried coughing and stuff but I ended up barfing all over the dusty concrete floor. A robotic dragon came in and breathed fire. It told me to follow what it was doing. I did what it showed me but nothing came out. Not being able to breath a spark of fire and being the son of Ignitus somehow didn't fit. I sighed deeply. I then realized that I had just melted the robot with a powerful blast of intensely dense flame. "G-g-g-go-oood j-job..." The pile of melted iron shut off as I walked out the cavern door with pride.

"Took you long enough!" cried Spynder Like he had just been waiting centuries.

" Not like you did any better." I shot back.

He went silent and gave a friendly smirk as he walked away with a bunch of pretty girls. I didn't have a girlfriend because I was the youngest dragon In the cave, all the girls were at least five years older than me. Sure, I was very mean but that would all change with a girl companion. I went over to my separate den and laid down. I wanted to do good.

I awoke to the sound of singing. The song was very familiar. I poked my head out of my den to see a huge cake and the whole cave standing in front of me singing Happy Birthday. I accidentally smiled and trotted in front of the cake. Vanilla icing on roasted butterfly larvae flavor stuffing, YUMMY! I chomped down on the cake and the bottom pan went with it. I looked up and gave a cheerful face. Sprynder nudged a present In front of me. I tore it open to see a cool, golden horn ring tailored to fit me. I pushed my right horn into it and looked up giving an XD face. "How do I look?." I said in a funny, deep voice. A girl that almost looked my age said "Hansome, as always." Because of my red face No one saw me blush but I knew I did. Oohs and Aah's filled the cave. I never saw this girl before. Spyro emerged from the crowed and told me that she was from a very far away place and she's staying here for a while until her mom gets out of prison. The part that shocked me was that she has been in this cave for six months already and right now I notice her. She was beautiful. Her deep green scales and shimmering orange fruity eyes made me thirsty for love. Her neon yellow crest made me smile and her straight, turquoise horns made me calm. It's definitely weird I never noticed this precious dragoness. It's also weird how I didn't noticed I was staring calmly at her in love. She didn't look uncomfortable and neither did I. Everybody looked at eachother and agreed to leave us alone to have some loveyduvy time.

I looked down not knowing what to saw so I said stupidly: "H-h-h-hi-hi?"

She smiled and walked away like she had just beat me up or something. I know two thing clinging onto me: This ring on my horn and, her.

I walked out thefront of the cave, I felt stuffy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh." The great four walked out of the cave as well.

"So Fire... found your love have you?" My dad asked abruptly.

"I guess." I replied awkwardly.

"What the... Oh no, Ignitus!, LOOK!" cried Volteer.

All of us looked in front of us to see zounds of Gnorc's charging at us from about a mile away.

"Fire, get to safety and warn the others, we'll take care of this!"

I shot inside and screamed: "Gnorc's! hide everyone!"

I peeked out to see Gnorc's getting pwnd and flying away dead. I was shocked to see Cyrl get hit by a large monstrous rhino and then turned into an ice statue, which was weird because they always looked like an ice statue. All of the elders got totally frozen. The Gnorc's ran in and started freezing random dragons with staff's. The girl I loved was cowering in a corner. A Gnorc was about to freeze her but I pounced in the way. I fell down feeling cold yet hot at the same time. _What happened? I don't feel like an ice statue..._ I awoke in another split second to see everyone petrified. I started crying. I heard whimpering behind me and shot my head to see the girl crying as well. She looked up at me with a strange look.

"What's going on?" She trembled painfully.

" The Gnorc's attacked us, it's just us now." I replied hurt.

She looked me up and down.

"Wh-what happened to you?"

I widened my eyes and ran over into the bathroom.

I had long icicles for horns, cool blue fangs and claws, ice colored eyes, a deep navy blue, spiky crest, a multi length arrowhead for a tail tip and my face was a little weird looking. I was, Frozen.


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2

Trapped

There we were, in the cave, scared, motionless, in a deep trance of our thoughts, none of which were good. We didn't move at all, staring blankly into each others eyes in love and depression. Two opposite feelings. She wasn't affected as much as I was because she wasn't the one who got their only living family member and their best friend since birth frozen into a world of nothingness. I had to admit, my dad loved me but he really wasn't a very good father in the care ways. I needed a mom, without a mom to care for me the family isn't complete. It was hard to say but I didn't miss him, I was scaring myself. I thought about Sprynder, he was like a father, he could've been if he hadn't gotten iced. But there was still hope for happiness.

"So... what was your name again?" knowing that I never asked her name earlier which was stupid.

"... That's for me to know and for you to never find out..." She looked at me playfully and re said.

"Kidding, it's-": "SMASH" A boulder fell down in front of the cave entrance blocking any way out besides the bathtub's drain.

"Oh no!" I cried helplessly, I knew that wasn't really a turn on for girls when you say that but it felt right when you're about to die.

I ran over to the boulder and tried flaming it. Nothing worked.

"Hey, watch this." Said the girl of my dreams as she flew on top of it. "HAAAAAAAIA!" she jumped up, slammed her horns down onto the rocks and fell down raggedly.

"Uuuhh" she collapsed awkwardly.

I wondered if this was the time to laugh or cry. One of her horns was chipped so I went over to the bathroom and grabbed some washroom paper and tied it around her beautiful horn. All done. I secretly kissed her just to see what it was like.

She threw her hand at my face and shot her mouth to mine, I'll let your sick mind do the rest. We made out, and out, and out, and out. Then I got tried and collapsed against her, she, hugging me semi tightly and me snuggled comfortable. I didn't want anything to come in or out of this cave. We had all the stuff we needed for three-thousand years, that was how long the supply's were supposed to last but leaving only the two of us it's now about 200,000,000 years for lasting. There used to be approximately one-hundred dragons living in the den. I dreamt of a really nice dragoness tugging my shoulder. I awoke abruptly to see her tugging my wing joint restlessly as it was pitch black and we saw red glaring eyes surrounding us. I heard the sound of eerie drips of condensated cave water dripping down the den's wall. I could taste cold, dark fear on my tongue as I felt the dusty, dry yet wet powdered floor looking at these radiant eyes. They were the shape of Dragon eyes.

"W-who's there?" I asked scared.

"Us" said a computer voice."

"Who is, us?"

" The target practice, without any leaders we now are free."

"Why did you turn off the lights?"

"We needed power, they will never turn on again, the windmill has been torn down"

"Unlike you robots, we need light to see." I said like I was sating 'duh'.

I noticed the girl in fear wrapping herself around my back legs, squishing my feet firmly together.

I acted without thinking: Blowing fire at all of them. Little did I soon realize I had just turned them into ice. The girl flamed them making a sizzling sauce on the ground.

"I have an idea!" I cried ingeniously,=.

"What?"

"I'll freeze the boulder, you melt it!"

I readied my lungs and pushed out a long blizzard of spine shackling coldness.

I felt the boulder, it was cold enough to be dry ice.

I saw A huge burst of scarlet flame burst out of a fanged mouth beside me.

I looked outside. The light hurt my eyes.

"Way to go Samantha!" cried the girl excitedly.

"AHA!"

"oops..."

"Okay 'Samantha' why didn't you tell me your name earlier?"

"I was about to bet those stupid robot smashed a boulder onto the entrance."

"Oh yeah 'Samantha'"

"Speaking about names, Fire doesn't suit you anymore... how about Coolblaze!"

"Nah"

"Blizzardflame?"

"No"

"Frozenheat?"

"NO WAY!"

"Hotsnow"

"Really?"

"Winterheat?"

"Nah-ah"

"Coldfire?"

"... PERFECT!" I hugged Samantha and smiled

"Okay 'Cold fire'"

"Okay 'Samantha'"

We both smiled happily.

_Meanwhile at Gnasty HQ:_

"Sir, we have terminated all existing dragons, all magic is gone." said a Henchman in an army tone.

"YOU FOOL!, TWO OF THE MAGIC HOLDERS ARE STILL ALIVE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gnasty Gnorc shot a large frozen ball of snow at his Henchman, creating a snow man the shape of a Gnorc.

"Gnico!" cried Gnast Gnorc loudly.

"Yes father?"

"Two dragons still stink this infernal planet, kill them any way, make sure it's not too flashy so I don't lose my reputation as a mass murderer."

"Yes father"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yesss fa-ather..."

I looked up at the plains. Nothing but sand with the occasional patch of dried grass. There wasn't any going and being alive at the same time. My next plan was to fix the windmill.

"Coldfire! Look, a Gnorc!"


	3. Lost

Chapter 3

Lost

The silhouette of the young gnorc became more clear as it came towards us, a giant sword with gems melted was steadily stuck into their hand. The gnorc smiled and raised his sword, he ran very fast for a gnorc. He came, pounding the pale sand, slamming the sword harshly next to me. He wasn't exactly a very good aimer. I shot fire at him. Accidentally freezing instead. He was totally immune and he acted as if nothing had just happened. I then caught a slight glance of his necklace. It was a shard of some kind of crystal. When I had frozen him, all the coldness was somehow absorbed. He held his amulet up and pointed it at Samantha.

"ICEALAMO PALA FREEEZ TO!" cried the gnorc as Samantha was frozen and shot into the amulet.

I watched him run away, I didn't attack him scared of hurting Samantha, she's inside that amulet. I then thought I should just pin him down and remove it with my horn. But then maybe his plan is for me to do that. But also maybe if it's destroyed she'll come out. I still didn't want to take any chances.

Being alone wasn't exactly my idea of a happy time in the desert, but I had a pretty good idea of where the temple was. A jolt of fear struck me as I saw flame rising behind me. It was really hard to see it because of the sand storm but I got closer. It was the temple. Why right now? Out of all the times the temple being destroyed, now? The flames were becoming heavier now. I acted with instincts. I totally iced the place creating just frozen ashes. I noticed some bones, on fire, yet cold. I shook my head. What now? I guess it's just time to start off fresh. I walked over to Spryners frozen statue. I looked in confusion. He was melting yet He wasn't on fire. All the heat from the fire around us was melting him. He was a completely unharmed. I saw him sleeping. I couldn't feel any pulse though. He awoke.

"Uhhh, sooo c-c-c-ooold!"

"Sprynder!, you're alive!"

"No $#!T sherlock! Now help me up!"

I lent down and he grabbed support on my horn.

" Where are we?" he asked, confused.

"In what used to be..."

"be...?"

"The temple."

"Oh...oh alright... hehehe nice try now WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"I told you! We're in the temples ruins!"

He looked down, seeing his favorite stuffie Zap the dragon.

"Oh no."

"Yeah, suck dudn't it?"

"dudn't?"

"Yeah, sounds cooler that dosen't"

"Oh right... where were we?"

"Something about the temple being destroyed and you being really shocked and sad."

"...right"

He started crying and whimpering while I looked past all the sand to see nothing. I was really bored.

"What the? Fire!"

"Where!"

"NO! FIRE!"

"Oh... right... what?"

"Look!"

I looked in which way he was and saw a giant machine.

"What is that?"

"I don't want to find out!, lets get out of here!"

We jumped and flew away. I wasn't very good but I managed. I felt the warm yet cool air flutter my scales. It felt great. We were really on a roll. I spotted a really big dome with spikes sticking out in congruent directions. Looked like a gnorc base.

"You know what to do Fire!" said Sprynder confidently.

"The names, Coldfire."

"Oh yeah cool!"

"No... semi-cool"

"..."

"Hot and Cool"

"Yeah cool"

"No... hot and...ugh nevermind"

We then headed towards the dome ready to assault.


End file.
